A Song for Sasuke
by jarta
Summary: A heart filled with hatred cannot love Blind to what was right, slave of your own thoughts. slight sasunaru [oneshot]


Disclaimer: I do not own Uchiha Sasuke. I do not own Uzumaki Naruto. I do not own Uchiha Itachi. I do not own any Naruto characters. I don't even own a single Naruto or Sasuke plushies. I hate my life!

But I do own the little girl with curly long black hair who would sing for my fanfic. The woman with curly black hair who would play the guitar, I also own her. They are part of my circus, so stay away from them!

Oh yeah! I do not own the tagalog song here! It was made by a certain Catholic pries whom I forgot the name. So pls don't sue me!

* * *

'_Dammit!'_

The back of his neck prickled. He could feel their presence. They were stalking him. But he didn't know how many they were. _'Why hadn't I felt them back on the village?'_

**_Pinid ang pintuan, mistulang dingding /_** _The door is locked, just like a wall  
**Walang sinuman ang maaring tanggapin / **where no one is allowed to enter  
_

He automatically activated his sharingan and dodging three kunais, Sasuke landed on a tree branch, his own kunai on his hand. Not like Byakugan, his sharingan couldn't tell where exactly his attackers were, so he settled on scanning the surrounding trees for movements. He leaped from the branch just in time to avoid another set of kunais. He smirked. In a second, Sasuke was behind the sound ninja. His weapon against the man's throat. Slitting it, he remembered the reason why he had let his guard down.

_**Anong pumipigil, anong nagbabawal / **what was stopping you, what was forbidding you  
**Sa sariling mundo, ba't di ka lumaya / **On your own world, Why can't you be free**  
**_

_He was walking on the village street when he heard the tiny lilting voice singing, accompanied by the strumming sound of a guitar. He felt the voice drawing him in and the words clenching his insides. Such contradiction, that Sasuke wanted to flee. Hating himself for being such a coward just because of a mere song, he stayed. He turned to find a little girl with curly long black hair singing. She was no more than five or six years old. Her eyes closed as if she could feel the song. A woman with the same curly black hair was beside her, playing the guitar._

_**Buksan ang 'yong mga mata, kahit may luha / **Open your eyes, even if there are tears  
**Mamahalin pa rin kita at tutulungang lumaya / **I'll still love you and help you to be free**  
**_

_The girl's eyes opened and for some reasons, stared directly at him. So hauntingly familiar._

Leaping from tree to tree, Sasuke fought and killed the other ninjas easily. After a few minutes, the body of the last sound ninja fell on the ground with a thud. Dead. Sasuke stood on the a tree branch, watching the sun set on the horizon. He gripped his kunai tightly, until his knuckles turned white, his face contorting and showing emotions you rarely see on him. Fury. Confusion. Fear. Desperate. Disgust. Hatred. Adoration. Love. Those eyes…

**_Basong may tubig, lagyan mong muli_** /_A glass filled with water, Refill it again  
**Aapaw dahil wala ng silid / **It'll overflow because there's no more space**  
**_

_The song ended and the girl grinned when he saw the numerous coins her adoring audience throwing on the hat the woman held. Sasuke only stood there on a stunned silence. Alone and overwhelmed by the sudden rush of memories of a certain person the girl brought back. His thoughts being cut off by a tug on his shirt. He looked down just to encounter the same eyes that were haunting him. The girl looked hopefully at him, clutching the hat filled with coins. It has seemed a long time before Sasuke understood what the child wanted. He dropped a rather large amount on the hat._

"_Arigato!" the girl brightened running back towards its mother. _

_**Ang pusong may galit, di maaring umibig / **A heart filled with hatred cannot love  
**Bulag sa wasto, Alipin ng isip / **Blind to what was right, slave of your own thoughts**  
**_He would kill him. Reaching this new resolve, he leaped from the tree. Fled like someone being chased by demons.

No one could stop him to achieve his goals. To gain the power that would avenge his clan. To kill Uchiha Itachi, his brother. Not even those pair of eyes that had been his weakness for years.

He would kill the dobe. He would get rid of his own weakness.

Those eyes…so bright blue…so much like…Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Author's note: _This is my first fanfic so have pity on poor little me! Please, please, please review!_


End file.
